


All E-Rated Scenes for T or below rated stories

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Gravity Falls, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: D.Cipher snippet, Open Sky snippet, Skies' and a Dragon's Heart snippets, Wingéd Falls snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: I blame Aoife-nee, this has been given full form......(TBH, it's soooo worth it ;D)





	1. Skies and a Dragon's Heart: R27100; Blame the Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Between Chapters 7&8  
> Reborn and Byakuran take responsibility.

Tsuna whimpered as he struggled out of the dress.

“Need some help?”

“It’s your fault, take responsibility,” Tsuna grumbles, pulling at the edge of the dress.

Reborn smirks, strolling up from behind, before _burning_ Tsuna’s clothes off.

Tsuna shivers, before whining as he feels exactly where Reborn is, leaning back as his flames seemed to curl in his gut.

He instinctively grinds back against Reborn, as his hormones act up.

“Tsuna…” Reborn grunts, infected by the feeling for aroused Sky flames from the very creature that had caught his eye in the forest.

“Reborn…” Tsuna’s eyes have turned gold as they fix on Reborn.

The kiss is at first gentle, before Tsuna turns, pressing against Reborn as the air and kiss grow hot, Tsuna being pushed onto the bed as Reborn sheds his clothes, eyes focused on Tsuna.

“Please… Take responsibility…” Tsuna hums, hand reaching down to focus on his rear, prepping himself, slick leaking free, as Reborn’s eyes dilate, before he is there, nipping and sucking as Tsuna whimpers and pleads ‘more, more, more’!

The next moment, Reborn is spearing Tsuna on his cock, Tsuna arching his back with a gasp as he tears up slightly, a whimper following after.

Reborn places Tsuna’s legs over his shoulders as he adjusts his angle, aiming for that spot that makes Tsuna moan.

He fin d s it with ease, as Tsuna moans and whines, slick coating Reborn’s genitals as Tsuna himself is trying to get more friction.

Reborn doesn’t hesitate when fixed with needy eyes, shifting into his half-form as his knot is threatening to pop, dick increasing to twice its size as Tsuna moans a soft “yes~” as Reborn glides deeper inside, dick visible as it pushes into Tsuna’s large intestine, below Tsuna’ belly-button, showing in the shift of his stomach.

“Reborn…” Tsuna whines.

“Can’t say it doesn’t look delectable, but what are you doing?”

Reborn spares an aroused Byakuran a glance, though then Tsuna twists round, eyes falling on his mate.

“More.. Byakkun… Reborn…”

Reborn looks over as Byakuran chuckles, tearing his own clothes off as he strides over, shifting into his own handsome half-form, Reborn stilling as Byakuran raises Tsuna up to stab inside the teen, who wails with pleasure, hardly able to squeeze down on the pair as he weakly tries to move.

Byakuran smirks, as Reborn realises what he wants to do, smirking back.

They move in tandem, Tsuna moaning as his prostrate and some other section inside his body are rubbed against by the men, speed increasing as the men gain a rhythm, until Tsuna’s ass is being pounded, Tsuna clinging to Reborn as their flames run riot.

Byakuran bites down on Tsuna’s right shoulder, Reborn on Tsuna’s left, as their knots pop inside, Byakuran purring as he catches sight of how it makes Tsuna have a slightly rounded belly.

“What do you want, Tsu-kun?… Tell us…”

“Y-your cum! Fill me with your cum!” Tsuna babbles, muscles trying to wring their cocks, though both men are too steel-willed to give in right away.

“Good boy.”

Tsuna wails as he flops bac k onto Byakuran,  e yes falling to h i s stomach, which is swelling with the half-form amounts of cum – not as much as their dragon forms, but still about four times the human form’s amount.

Tsuna groans in pleasure, before turning in their laps, as golden eyes plead with them.

“Another round? Move, please…”

Byakuran’s eyes widen, as hi s flames roar up, twice as aroused.

He shifts sightly more towards his dragon form as Reborn smirks, following the Craz ed Sky’s lead as they return to full hardness, this time on the edge of tearing Tsuna open as their cocks’ tips rest in the top of his stomach.

Reborn rolls them so he’s sandwiched Tsuna between Byakuran an himself, before ploughing in and out, spittle flying from Tsuna’s mouth as his eyes widen at the pleasure.

Byakuran pushes Reborn out, resulting in Reborn giving a feral growl, as Byakuran  _s_ _mirks_ , quickly widening his own cock  and lengthening it to fill Tsuna completely  on the inside, tip up by Tsuna’s heart , as he indicates Tsuna’s mouth.

“To fill him from both ends with sinful amounts of cum…” Byakuran grunts, rolling Tsuna so he’s on hands and knees, stomach sloshing with their cum.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Reborn smirks.

Reborn winds his hand into Tsuna’s hair, resizing himself to fit into Tsuna’s mouth, taking his own knot into  consideration, as Byakuran  _moves_ , driving Tsuna forward onto Reborn, then Reborn pushing back onto Byakuran until Tsuna’s only support is the other two, whining in pleasure as he looks through hooded eyes at Reborn, just as their knots pop.

Tsuna whines, as Reborn smirks,  teeth scraping his cock while pulling out of Tsuna, before spraying his cum all over their All-Loving-Sky so Tsuna is completely soaked,  Byakuran  sitting them up as he fills Tsuna from inside, Tsuna’s stomach swelling until its straining, some even leaking into Tsuna’s mouth, which Tsuna stops, gulping back down, as Byakuran’s mouth waters, leaning down to lap up  escaping droplets , Tsuna whining  as Byakuran pulls out, revealing his monster-sized cock , which is still slightly hard at the sight of Tsuna.

Tsuna instinctively licks it, before managing to fit the head into his mouth, cheeks losing any air in them as he _sucks,_ tongue dipping into the tip of Byakuran’s length, Byakuran moaning as Tsuna gets him onto his back, eyes still hazy with flame, taking Byakuran again as Reborn gulps, Tsuna beckoning him over, before working his hand around Reborn’s cock as he decides to ride Byakuran and give a handjob to Reborn.

“Every… Drop...” Tsuna pants, “I want it...”

Reborn cums before Byakuran, as Tsuna moans softly, cuming himself as he wrings the last lot of seed from Byakuran, kissing both of them with a lazy smile, before snuggling down to sleep.

…

“He’s _my_ mate, you can’t have him,” Byakuran states.

“ _Au contraire_ , we can share him,” Reborn replies.


	2. Skies and a Dragon's Heart:  87D88-869695

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Chapters 1&3 or Smn... Someone asked, I obliged ;D  
> It's Bianchi, Dino and Hana, then it builds, OK?! X'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how, when I'm doing my reviews and writing this, I have my old cuddly cat toy stuffed down my shirt (they're soon gunna be about 12 in a month! XD) or I'm nestled up in bed with my mini-cuddlies-collection, leaning my laptop on a "how to make cat plushies" book on top of my largest toy bear which is coming up to about 7 years old ;w;  
> And I'm University Age, btw ;D  
> ...  
> ....  
> And the Rumours for the Bronco Harem is (mostly) false: Hana's Demisexual in my mind, I-Pin is a small Pure INFANT in Dragon Terms, and Kyoko and Haru are Pan, especially for the Pure Munchkin that is an innocent, Bisexual Chrome ;w;...  
> ...  
> (Though Bianchi is Bianchi and holds a class of her own, while Kyoko, Haru and Chrome will //sometimes// imply they're Dino's Harem??? ;w;)
> 
> WARNING! Not MM, but MF & FF in this chapter ;D  
> (Enjoy, anyway ;w;)

Dino frowns as he's poked awake.

"Why do I keep forgetting Haru can hit so hard..." he mumbles, moving about slightly...

To find his hands are bound, and he's back in the collar, naked on his bed.

Immediately, his face colours as he recognises the situation.

"My Carer, can I be let out?" he asks.

"Not just yet, my Pet~," Bianchi purrs, as she moves her hand from his cheek to his abs.

He gulps, as she chuckles, leaning down to peck his lips...

There's a _crack_ , Dino's whip causing a flash of electric pain and pleasure in Bianchi's butt.

"What did I say about Servants touching the pet without the Mistress' permission?"

Dino is glad he's no virgin; the way Bianchi's chest, wet with round hickeys and bare above him, jiggles as Bianchi looks round.

"I woke him up, My Lady; he was sleeping too long for my liking~..." Bianchi purrs.

She's in her half-form, including her tail flicking 'of it's own accord' to lightly slap Dino's length, drawing a hiss from him.

"Mistress..." he whines, Hana moving forwards as her wings flap slightly behind her, the defining stench of _Alpha_ around her. "Please..."

Hana smiles, eyes glinting in cold pleasure as she leans down, kissing him, before drawing away as she strokes his face with the whip, dragging a whine from his lips.

The door opens, as all four people freeze.

"Ah, it's Chrome..."

Unfortunately.

Chrome's an Omega.

Like other fluffy Hedgehogs they all know.

She immediately flushed as her hand covers her mouth.

"I- um..." she squeaks.

"Either get out, or close the door," Bianchi pouts, horny.

"Can I lick it?" she asks.

Dino can't exactly refuse as Hana smiles, steering her over as Chrome's mouth is watering, her eyes going to Dino's face as she does exactly as she wants, running her tongue up the underside of his length.

He has to stop himself from bucking when she seals her mouth around the head of his cock as Hana smirks at Bianchi.

"How about you display how good _your_ tongue is on Bianchi, Pet?" she smirks.

Dino nods, as Bianchi moves so her slit is above Dino's mouth, Dino able to smell and see _exactly_ how eager Bianchi is feeling.

Dino starts by lapping up the escaping slick, before teasingly lifting his head slightly to dip his tongue in, before moaning softly as Bianchi jerks down onto his tongue and Chrome tries taking more of him in her mouth, tongue flicking the slit in his cock.

He continues to lick Bianchi out as she moves to sit on his face, moaning herself as she looks at Hana.

"It feels as good as always..." she hums, as Hana smirks, Chrome lifting her head off as her eyes have started glowing slightly with her arousal.

"He likes our half-forms, and it increases how we feel everything. See~ Bianchi's wings are trembling from how good getting her pussy tongue-fucked is."

Chrome doesn't lose a moment as she shifts, climbing up Dino as she licks his stomach, Dino's eyes widening at how _good_ Chrome's tongue is as Hana decides to let Chrome do as she likes.

"Hey, my Maid, why don't you let me finish you up as Chrome enjoys our Pet?" Hana purrs, equally aroused at how Chrome is blushing, mouth open slightly as she rubs herself against Dino.

"Safety first," Bianchi smirks, pulling a condom from one of the side-draws, also pulling out a strap on, handing it to Hana.

Hana smirks, putting it to a side as she shoves Bianchi to the floor and wraps the whip so it's lined up between Bianchi's buttcheeks and woman's lips, pulling slowly as Chrome cries out, spearing herself on Dino, who moans at how _tight_ Chrome feels around him.

"They look like they're having fun," Hana chuckles, as she opens a lower draw, ignoring the strap-on in favour of a double-ended dildo, sliding it into Bianchi as she pushes the other end into herself, Bianchi moaning as Hana starts to move.

The air is heavy, and the girls are only half-done when Chrome cries out in pleasure as she comes around Dino, who's limp and bucking, _hard_ , Chrome bouncing as hr=er wings are spread out wide and straining, face red as a line of drool runs down from the corner of her mouth.

Delicate hands pull Chrome from Dino, Hana raising an eyebrow at Kyoko.

Who smirks, licking a trail up the side of Chrome's neck as she shifts, eyes trained on Hana, who laughs as Haru uses her lightening flames to ensure Dino stays stiff.

"As a present," Haru hums, Chrome whining as Haru kisses Chrome's cheek, hand teasingly stroking one of her breasts.

Helping Dino to kneal, she puts on the strap-on, the lower-strap modified to leave access to the user's own holes.

"Lie beneath our pet, my Maid," Hana smirks, Bianchi purring softly as she's helped up, leaving the double-ended toy on the floor.

Sliding the dtrap-on dildo into Bianchi, Hana raises herself up so Dino can access her own hole.

"Time to prove you're name right, my Pet."

Dino shivers as he adjusts his grip to be on the bedpost, sliding into Hana as he smirks, before using the bedpost as he slowly draws out again...

Before bucking in, Bianchi gasping as Hana was forced deep into her, moaning herself.

Glancing off the other side of the bed, Hana is nearly brought over the brink at the sight of Kyoko scissoring with Chrome as she licks out Haru, who's sucking at Chrome's chest with an eager tongue, their tied-up hair undone so Chrome's long locks are spread out like a halo, Haru's chocolate hair creating a sort of backdrop to Chrome's milky skin and Haru's lightly-tanned face.

Dino starts to rut in harder as he comes close to the edge, moans filling the room.

Dino moans, collapsing loosely onto the girls, as he continues to buck through his orgasm, Bianchi's own juice squirting around Hana, who's legs shake as her mouth falls open, collapsing into Bianchi's cleavage.

The door clicks open a moment later as the air simmers down to just pants.

"Dino-nii... Oh..."

Dino moves lazily to look, slightly annoyed as he's just off his high.

Naga's standing in the doorway with a grin, chuckling at Dino's facial expression.

"Papa wants you. I hope you at least used a condom."

Bianchi waves, Naga nodding in understanding.

"Just don't let Mukuro find out; he'll strangle you, otherwise..."

The door clicks closed, as Chrome buries her face in her hair in embarrassment.

Hana slides out, reaching down.

"Haru, it's your turn on clean-up."

"Yes, Mistress!" Haru yawns...

(Twenty minutes later, Dino's having to explain with messy hair and Mist-constructed clothes, why exactly his room is now charged in Lightening flames to an annoyed Iemitsu and amused Timoteo...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Unfortunately.
> 
> Chrome's an Omega.
> 
> Like other fluffy Hedgehogs we know." Oddly enough, just inspired a small light novel-style slice-of-life where all of them, but for maybe Mukuro (a Crow-chick which fell from its nest), Gokudera (a wolf cub runt abandoned just after birth for being too tiny) and Lambo and I-Pin (baby hamsters!!) are living together and encounter the world that is their forest home...  
> This happened in my mind's eye in 2 seconds - exactly like the lightening strikes behind shocked characters in anime and Manga~...


	3. An Open Sky: R27100XSk6995(Ber); Heat

Tsuna woke up with his flames rushing about under his skin as his waist felt _weird_ , not a bad kind of weird, certainly, but it was warm and-

 _Oh god_...

He rolls onto his front as his eyes go to his pants, where he's already hard as he swiftly burns off his clothes for the coolness of the air in his room.

Though that doesn't help, merely causing Tsuna to gasp as he _whines_ , wriggling as he finally realises he's leaking clear stuff from his butt and he's already jerking himself off as he rubs his ass-crack into the seats, though it's not deep enough.

A whimper leaves his lips, as he senses his Mist opening the door.

"Mu~ku~ro~..." he whines, the Mist blushing at the sight before him.

Tsuna, naked and with a blush spreading to his chest, as well as a hard, dripping erection, is rutting down into the gathered-up blankets below him,

"Kufufu, what a hungry little kitten you are, Tsuna..." part of him's scolding himself as he subconsciously walks forward, hormones shooting south as he gives a predatory grin.

This was his Father's fault, but Tsuna looks _so tempting..._

He can smell the pheromones already, as he sheds his pyjama trousers, the only thing he'd been wearing to bed in the summer heat.

Tsuna grabs him as his eyes flash gold, pulling him onto his bed as Mukuro gives a soft hiss, then a growl as he quickly rolls them over, caging Tsuna below him.

"P-Please..." Tsuna whines, Mukuro smirking, before spearing Tsuna, who mewls in pleasure, Mukuro hissing at how _slick and tight_ Tsuna is.

"Mio dio..."

Mukuro glances to the door to see the teenage ex-Arcobaleno, summoned by their Sky's heated distress, both with their eyes fixed on Tsuna, who grinds up onto Mukuro, dragging him back as Mukuro gasps, before thrusting down, Tsuna giving a pleased gasp, which dies into a purr.

Reborn smirks, walking forwards as he starts undressing.

"He's gone into heat," he remarks, folding his clothes and placing them on Tsuna's desk.

"Y-yes..." Mukuro replies, as he speeds up, before Tsuna reaches up, pulling Mukuro down into a searing kiss as he shoves him onto his back, rutting against Mukuro, who's lax and watching his Sky with arousal and surprise for a moment, before gasping as Tsuna's muscles _tighten,_ forcing Mukuro to buck back up several times before releasing, as the Arcobaleno grin.

Reborn grabs Tsuna, moving to sit on the side of the teen's bed as he shoves himself into Tsuna, who kicks slightly at the increase of thickness, forcing the muscles he'd clamped to go lax again as Reborn purrs, delighting in the little mewls and whimpers Tsuna's releasing.

"Holy..." Mukuro whispers, already getting aroused again, as Skull chuckles, moving closer as he hums.

"What ever shall I do..." he hums, before pulling Tsuna down so his face is by his cock, allowing it to slap his jaw and slide into Tsuna's gaping mouth.

Tsuna moans, grabbing Skull's waist as he takes as much of Skull into his mouth as he can.

It's possibly the most erotic image of his Sky that they've ever seen, the boy squirming as he takes two cocks at once, before whining softly as he whimpers a soft "more".

Reborn's smirk turns into a feral grin as he slams _up_ into Tsuna, snapping their hips together as Skull chuckles, whispering something to Tsuna when he lifts Tsuna off his now-glistening cock, the teen whimpering, before leaning back to gently kiss Reborn and gently tug on Reborn's hair, the other flicking Reborn's left sideburn as Reborn grunts, finally spilling over into Tsuna's ass.

Skull grins, rolling Tsuna so he's knelt over the bed, slamming in as he chuckles.

"Now, let me show you a Cloud's trick~..." he purrs.

Tsuna writhes and gasps as he feels Skull's dick slowly inflate, the two lots of cum inside him showing slightly as Skull's dick starts to _move_ , the Cloud grinning as he starts fucking Tsuna into the bed beneath him, Mukuro chuckling as Tsuna wails and whines like a horny cat, eyes glazed, cheeks bright and mouth wide as he feels every bit of Skull's cock inside him.

He hears a laugh as his window is opened wider, allowing his Lightening entrance as he feels his Storm shoot over from the hotel, Kyoko slipping in through the front door.

Skull himself finally releases inside of him, Tsuna whining as Skull slips out, before purring as he feels two sets of hands lift him up and, after some background noise, onto two cocks at once.

His Storm and Lightening are obviously still not very willing to share, but when they finally agree to work together, it has Tsuna's prostrate and butt abused and thrumming as the pair get a rhythm.

Glancing over, Mukuro's already riding on Skull's still massive cock, as Kyoko finally enters.

She is silent as her face remains red, before she smiles.

Reborn reaches for her, as words are spoken, and her clothes are slid off to reveal soft skin as she starts to ride the horny Sun, speaking with the tree not occupying Tsuna, before she is focusing on something, which Reborn seems to be helping with, grinning.

She shifts slightly as Tsuna finally sees what it is.

She'd stretched and shaped her clit into a penis, which grows harder and more real as she rides Reborn, before pulling off him as Tsuna feels his other two elements cum, filling him even more.

He's a panting mess as he's pushed down so his chest is on the foor, butt in the air as Kyoko enters him, Tsuna realising she's also added on testicles when they slap his ass.

Tsuna feels himself unravelling as she drives him at a pace none of the boys had done, scraping his nipples against the carpet as he moans in pleasure.

A cock nuzzles his lips as he looks up to see Xanxus.

He allows himself to be spit-roasted as he feels Kyoko increase the size of her cock, inflating inside him as he feels her go beyond the size Skull had done, inflating into his stomach as he moans in pleasure, Xanxus twitching in his mouth as he hears Byakuran chuckle, Kyoko coming inside him, like all the others, once Xanxus has ccome twice and got swapped out for Mukuro, who was also being butt-fucked by Reborn.

Full of cum, Tsuna's lifted up, being rolled tolook at Byakuran, who grins, wings out as he pushes Tsuna back on the bed, toying with the inside of Tsuna's butt, before chuckling and shocking Tsuna into tightening.

"Hooo, a shame... I'll have to wait for some other time to fuck you in the sky..."

Byakuran grins, before he's lowered onto Mukuro, Kyoko smiling.

"I'm just going to fuck my fiancee's brains out - I can hear him waking up," she hums, leaving the room as Tsuna gives a breathy laugh - if she was a demon on his butt, he fears for Naga's dick.

Byakuran enters Tsuna beside Mukuro, as Tsuna allows Skull into his mouth, nearly gagging on the thick length as his hands are guided to Xanxus and Reborn's cock, the air filled with hormones as he then feels hands on his own neglected dick and nipples, mind entering a world of bliss...

 

It's when the others are spent that Bermuda, as his Night, enters the room, obviously tired from waiting, as he's pulled to lie on his swollen belly, the clothing on the desk moved to the desk chair as the wood brushes against his chest...


	4. D. Cipher: DoritoDip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bondage+Near-rape (thank god Bill's possessive))  
> OK, so this isn't really from a T- fic, bu~t... I can't keep up with my brain ;w;  
> ENJOY! ^w^

Dipper whined as he struggled in the tight bindings of the Arachnimorph's silk, a small whimper escaping his lips.

He'd been just getting out of the lake after a swim when he'd felt something hit the back of his head just while drying off.

"My~, my cute little prey's awake~..." a voice purred, hands reaching to touch his back an then curving round to his waist, tugging at his shorts.

Dipper was terrified.

"Bill!" he shrieked, blue flames immediately springing up as a rather irate Bill appeared.

"Leave my Ward alone, bitch!" Bill snapped, the Arachnimorph screaming as the flames flooded through, burning the overgrown spider to ash.

"B-Bill?" he asked, scared.

Bill turned, before pausing.

Dipper was hanging by his upper arms, webbing spun down to his elbows as he was looking at Bill, shorts pulled slightly own on one side and tears brimming.

"She _touched_ you?!" Bill demanded.

Dipper nodded, trying to get to his Guardian.

Bill chuckles darkly, before he softly pulls Dipper into a kiss.

"Shhh~... I'll look after you... Always~..." Bill whispers between long kisses, pulling Dipper close.

Chuckling, Bill cuts above Dipper' hands with a knife, before teleporting them to what is now his and Dipper's room, Mabel having moved downstairs.

"Y'know, Pinetree, I was rea~lly angry about losing you, then I see you're looking ve~ry cute~..." Bill purrs, as Dipper blushes at the compromising position, body already reacting.

Bill gently starts to kiss Dipper's torso, working his way round to remove any traces of the Arachnimorph from Dipper's skin, his grin sharpening at the whines that started coming from Dipper's lips as his erection hardened.

Gently, Bill summons lube, squirting it on hi fingers, before working Dipper open, biting his lip at how horny and eager Dipper looks.

"Bi~ll!" Dipper keens, as the third finger slips in.

"Oh?" he asks, playing innocent as he continues to work Dipper open.

Dipper lets out another long keening noise, before gasping as his prostrate is found.

Bill smirs squirting in extra lube, before lubing up himself, grinning as he kisses Dipper, admiring how undone and trusting his little tree is.

Shoving himself inside, Bill groans as Dipper automatically grips down, body already wanting to milk Bill of his seed.

"P-Please~" Dipper whines, before crying out as Bill _moves_ , holding Dipper down as Dipper's legs wrap up around him,allowing Bill further access.

"Such a perfect little cock-slut~..." Bill grins, "Maybe, next time I fuck you, your hands should be chained so you can get a better amount of time to worship me..."

Dipper's face is beet-red, mouth lolling open as another moan escapes him.

"P-Please, Bill, more~..." Dipper half-smiles.

"Hoooo~?"

"B-Bill... Master... Your cock... Harder..." Dipper pants, as Bill obliges, gently running a hand down Dipper's chest and stomach, pausing to marvel at how Dipper is delicate enough for Bill to be able to feel his cock from just lightly pressing on Dipper' stomach.

Apparently, that was enough to get Dipper babbling, biting his already-swollen lips and sending Bill further towards the edge as both seek completion, Bill half-grunting as he rams in and out of Dipper's ass, Dipper reducing to a whining, wanton mess, until Bill forces hi way in to the hilt, pulling Dipper even further than ever onto his cock as his cock twitches.

"BILL!" Dipper yells, as he comes, squeezing around Bill as his Demon's come floods farther than ever before.

Bill continues to buck though their orgasms, right back into eager hardness as he laughs, shoving Dipper over so he's lying on his chest with his butt in the air, before sheathing himself in again.

He continues the same pace from before, watching his Ward as he becomes even more of a boneless mess.

Then he starts to carve his mark into Dipper, starting between his shoulder-blades as he uses one of Dipper's thighs to keep him still.

Dipper _moans_ , the pain obviously mixing with e pleasure.

 _Good_.

Two more straight lines, a circle, then the final straight line, and he's done, a grin on his face as the mark glows, taking on the full summoning-mark, before dulling to look like an legant, brown tattoo.

It's _beautiful_ , _perfect_ even!

Dipper comes, as Bill continues to work the boy, striving to get another of those beautiful wails from him.

 _In_ out _in_ out _in..._

He succeeds when he presses into the mark and Dipper's stomach, Bill finally coming for the last time, before pulling back, the rest of his cum spilling over Dipper's back, Dipper whining, mouth still open, drool dripping down.

Bill pulls Dipper into his chest, grinning as he pecks Dipper's forehead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  I wrote this while at Yearly Quaker Meeting...  
> ...  
> ..^w^ Whelp! Can't blame me! I'm sugar-high at 1am! ^w^


	5. Wingéd Falls: BillDip: Chapter 21, Settling In

Bill notices when Dipper starts getting more interested in his feathers, blinking away the ehaustion of the day.

"Hey! Pinetree! how about we have a little private celebration of our own?!" bill grins, quickly dragging Dipper from the Hall into a corridor.

Throwing open a door, Bill reveals a plush bedroom in purples and blues and golds, shifting into his human form with a grin.

"What celebration?" Dipper asks, confused.

Bill hums, pulling Dipper into a deep kiss.

"Well, I could give you a tour, despite there being a map in your head and people about... We can sit on the balcony and I can show you what I want to do to help our little kingdom - it is now, so of course I'm going to have to sort out a few things..." bill leans in close, "Or~... We could do something I know Pyronica was asking you about...?"

Dipper's cheeks turn red.

"U- O-ok..." he says, before giving a meek smile, going on tiptoe to peck Bill's lip, arms wrapping around Bill as with one flap of his wings, he's got his legs wrapped around Bill's waist with a more coy smile, "I like the first option... Please."

Bill chuckles, as he tugs Dipper's head down for another kiss, hands going to support Dipper's butt as he carries him to their bed, setting Dipper down gently as he doesn't drop the kiss, lips locked as Bill starts tugging off Dipper's clothes, hands exploring the soft skin hidden below.

With the flick of a nipple, Dipper's grip on him with his thighs tightened, a whines leaving his lips as Bill chuckles, leaning down to nibble at the other, finally finding a use from seeing all those wet-dreams other meatsacks have.

Smirking, Bill quickly tears off the rest of Dipper's clothes, leaving him in just his underwear, as Bill lets his clothing dissipate into one of the cupboards lining the wall.

Dipper's eyes widen as he sees the fact Bill likes going commando.

Chuckling, Bill enjoys the way it somehow managed to spread Dipper's blush, as Bill strokes down.

Bill takes this opportunity to lift Dipper further onto the bed, staying between his legs as he then has one of Dipper's creamy thighs raised, ducking his head to gently nibble and kiss his way along, enjoying the way this both has a tent tightening in Dipper's pants and Dipper throwing his hands above his head to grip the sheets, whining in want as Bill chuckles into his skin, other hand gently stroking Dipper's other thight, before languidly flowing his fingertips over cloth.

Dipper gives a wanton moan.

"B-Bill!" he whines, arching his back.

Bill gently tugs the boxers off, smirking at the sight of Dipper already leaking.

"Such a cute little virgin..." he chuckles, dipping down and swallowing Dipper's cocking one, hands stopping from jerking his hips forwards, then feeling below to find Dipper leaking and muscles slack, finger sliding in.

"The fact your biology just modified the existing holes..." Bill hums, before continuing to deep throat Dipper as he ensured the size of the stretch, Dipper whining as he tries to buck, though the hand on his abdomen stops him.

"S-stop t-teasing...." Dipper whines, "Fuck me~..."

Bill grins like a predator before their prey, as he finds Dipper close to already cumming. At the sight of Bill's expression Dipper's eyes widen, before Bill shoves his own dick into Dipper's ass in one go.

"You bastard!" Dipper yelps, as Bill grins, waiting only a moment, before responding to the small whimper and thrust Dipper gives, slowly drawing out...

Before slamming in once more, Dipper yelping as Bill starts a punishing pace, Dipper practically folded in half beneath him, ankles on his shoulders.

Dipper practically starts screaming and whining, chanting Bill's name at the feeling of being full and thoroughly used, Bill sinking in deep before tearing out again, only to force his way back in again.

The distracted look Dipper has gives Bill an evil idea, slowing down as he lifts Dipper's leg, Dipper panting softly as he moves his head to watch as Bill's teeth latch onto the fat of his lower leg, sucking and lapping gently as he enjoys the way it has Dipper shoving himself onto Bill's cock, eyes squeezing shut.

Bill chuckles, feeling close himself, as he rolls them around so he can use gravity on Dipper, the nearly-young-adult grabbing Bill's shoulder's eyes flying open, before squeezing them shut as Bill thrusts harsher than before, rutting.

Dipper starts thrusting down with Bill's movements, moaning and gasping, before Dipper cums, spraying them both with hot seed as he feels something _pop_ , instinctively recognising the feeling of a knot locking Bill in deep, though that doesn't stop Bill from trying to get deeper.

Dipper's eyes meet Bill's for an explanation as Bill starts to give tiny little jerks, before moaning throatily as he starts to send thick spurts inside of Dipper, chuckling softly as the feeling of cum settling inside him and filling him up has Dipper looking away.

"Well, you basically Omega'd, so I Alpha'd!" Bill smiles, looking oddly angelic despite their current position.

Dipper practically purrs himself when moving his legs has Bill's cock is forced further in, not minding the feeling as his muscles shift to keep it in place, not one drop of cum escaping, though his muscles manage to work out even more, opening an eye as he realises exactly _how much_ there is, looking down to see himself gaining a small belly.

"It's a demon thing; we can store a lot~," Bill chuckles, nuzzling Dipper.

They snuggle together until Bill's knot had softened, Bill finally pulling out, as Dipper feels his muscles clamp shut to hold it all in, whining softly as Bill dips down, lapping up the slick left on Dipper's now-red butt-cheeks.

Dipper hisses, as Bill covers them up, curling around Dipper.

Chuckling quietly, Dipper snuggles into Bill.

"How demonic..." he hums, smirking.

Bill cackles softly.

"At least without it being your heat your body is less likely to decide it's baby-popping time."

Dipper pauses, before turning to face Bill, annoyed.

Bill _laughs_.

"I can remove any of that kind of stuff tomorrow, then!" he grins, as the room goes quiet, as Dipper falls asleep...


	6. Wingéd Falls: BillDip: Chapter 22, Plans and a Proposal

Bill carries Dipper as he runs to their room, having just about escaped all the people who'd been congratulating them for their engagement.

"So, you said something about our own little celebration?" Dipper hums, smiling, as he's set on the bed.

"Of course, I've been wanting to all _night_!" Bill grins, as he leans down, licking at Dipper's throat, obtaining a small gasp, then a needy whine, from the small Starling beneath him.

"Bill..." Dipper whines, as Bill hums.

"I wonder how soon it is that I'll get you pregnant, given how much I can _finally_ have you..." Bill purrs, voice almost reverent, as he claims Dipper's lips again, Dipper blushing as Bill's hands gently hold Dipper's head still, thumbs stroking the sides.

"P-pregnant..." Dipper asks, as Bill purrs at the sight of Dipper's blush, gently kissing around Dipper's face, before claiming his mouth in a seering kiss, pushing their lips together to encourage Dipper to open up, before letting his tongue slide in, mapping out the inside as Dipper's hands wrap around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist as Bill enjoys the taste inside, pulling away so Dipper can breathe.

Dipper's eyes open, a smile on lips Bill wants to nibble and lick all night.

"Hmm, nice," Dipper hums, before waving his hand, clothes flying into the cupboard, as Dipper quickly flips them over, as Bill sees not _everything_ had gone.

A pair of smoky-violet panties sit over Dipper's hips, tied over the sides as Dipper sits over Bill's length, a happy bulge having Bill's eyes widening in lust, a chuckle leaving his lips.

"You planned so much... Let me give you a treat," Dipper hums, rocking down and winning a happy moan from Bill.

"Jeez, Pinetree, I thought you'd want it hot and dirty," Bill grins.

"But maybe I wanted to also try out something a bit more... fun..." Dipper purrs the last bit, as he uses his wings to fly so he's between Bill's legs, head over Bill's dick as Bill understands.

"You want to top?"

"Not really... But I've been mulling over riding you for a while..." Dipper hums, as he gently licks up the underside of Bill's cock, before swallowing it down, Bill bucking, though Dipper manages to take it, surprising the Alpha.

"Wha-"

Dipper hums, as he starts bobbing his head, hands on Bill's waist as he works Bill from half-mast to full, Bill's hands working into his hair as he lets Dipper take control, curious.

Dipper pops off, pre-cum visible on his tongue and a stain visible at the back of the panties, as he moves back to Bill's lap, a hand stroking along gold feathers,

The shiver that wins Dipper has an evil smirk lighting up Dipper's face, as he does it again.

"D-Dipper!" Bill growls, as Dipper lets out a little purr of his own.

"You're so beautiful like this... For me..." Dipper says softly, "You can unwrap your present, now."

Bill grins, tugging on the bows, which have the undone panties falling away to reveal how needy Dipper is.

moving the fabric out of the way, Dipper slides onto Bill, very little resistance coming from his leaking hole as Bill bucks the rest of the way in.

"I got a dildo from Pyr, she did say getting head was one of your favourites... She apparently knows from how you befriended eachother."

Bill hums, as Dipper starts to slowly lift and lower himself.

"You practised?" Bill asks.

"It was hard, aft first, but then I figured it out," Dipper smirks, as he goes slow and sweet, Bill smiling at the way it tingles in his veins.

"Hmm, but there's a thing you don't seem to have figured out, Dipper," Bill grins, sitting up.

"Hmm?" Dipper hums.

"I like it rough," Bill grins, as Dipper finds himself being lifted, before Bill slams in again, Dipper gasping as Bill seems to be thinking, before summoning something from a drawer.

"Lean forwards," Bill grins.

Dipper looks at the object with a wary gaze, but does as he's been told, before it's gently pushed in alongside Bill's dick.

Vibrations run up, as Dipper's eyes widen, mouth opening at the weird, yet delicious feeling, as he gasps, muscles hurrying to try and figure out what to do, as he shoves himself down, impailing himself with a moan, as Bill smirks.

"You can return to what you were doing, now," Bill smirks.

Dipper whines.

"F-fuck it, you're making my legs jelly, idiot," Dipper whimpers, as Bill gives an evil, yet angelic grin, pecking Dipper's lips as he tries to lift himself, only to get up half an inch, before he's falling back down with a whimpered moan.

Bill grins, before bucking up, Dipper's mouth opening as he looks with wide, blown eyes at Bill, having to breathe through his open mouth at the feeling of both Bill's dick and the vibrating dildo inside him, as Bill's movements have it also rubbing the toy against Dipper's walls, hungry moans and whimpers leaving Dipper's mouth as he reaches his peak a lot faster...

Only for a hand to stop him.

"Ah, ah, ahhh~..." Bill tuts, as he clips two rings onto the head and base of Dipper's cock, the objects joined by a fine cord that rests on the underside of Dipper's dick, Dipper giving a wanton wail as he starts to babble at the feeling of _that_ vibrating, too.

"Bill, why, please, ah, ah, please, Bill, fuck~..." Dipper whines and keens as Bill starts thrushing harder, lifting and dumping Dipper in his lap with a cackle.

"I'll give you your release... But I'm curious if those beautiful muscles will shove that toy out before my knot pops in..." Bill grins, as the delicious sight of Dipper losing his mind over the pleasure and over-stimulation brings him closer to the edge.

Then, Dipper's muscles spasm, as the vibrator gets shoved out, only for Bill's cock to get yanked in, Bill cursing at the feeling as his own length starts to be squeese and milked as Bill grins, continuing to thrust.

"Good bboy..." Bill chuckles, as his knot pops in, the rings being yanked off as Dipper screams his orgasm, legs shaking wildly as Bill gets him on his back, rutting in, before his knot _pops_ , semen spilling deep once more as Dipper continues to moan and pant and whine, a second, shakier orgasm spilling out to add to more of the milky cream decorating his chest.

Bill dips down, lapping up the lot sitting on Dipper's collarbone, as Dipper catches his breath.

"A-asshole..." Dipper grumbles, "Warn me next time."

Bill perks up at the second part.

"There can be a next time?" Bill asks, grinning.

Dipper gives another keening whine as he's filled with more cum than last time, belly a lot more noticeable.

"After my heat... We're about a week away from it," Dipper says, panting.

Bill chuckles, strong arms pulling Dipper close.

"Want to see if we can sleep with my dick still in you??" Bill asks.

Dipper shrugs, eyes slowly blinking, as he falls asleep.

Bill smirks, pecking Dipper's forehead, as his wings wrap around them, so it looks like there's just a heap of feathers with legs poking out where the couple were...


End file.
